The Phantoms:New Girl
by whateverstories13
Summary: This is New Girl.  Ep.1 Season 1. Danellia Heartly is the new girl. Theres a new ghost,too. Danellia Ghost. What did the new ghost came from and what is the new girl hiding? Sam is not in this story and Danny still has his powers. The very frist ep.
1. New Girl And New Ghost

The Phantoms Season 1 Ep.1 New Girl

Danny's POV~

The weirdest thing happened. I met a ghost girl who looked almost like me. She said her name was Danellia Ghost. Her first name sounds like mine. This is so weird. Today theres sould be a new girl at our school. Rumors spread about about her. People don't even know her name.

Danellia's POV~

Being me, a ghost girl and human, was hard. I am so scared that my secret would be discovered. I begged and begged not to go. I slowly started to remember that parents said that it wasn't going to hurt,but it did. A lot. I only awoke to have white hair, and green eyes. I was treffied. When I turned human again. I said that I was not going to tell mom and dad. That was until the time was right. I opened my locker, and grabbed my books. A fire-like color stream came from my mouth. "Hi." a voice said. I looked up. I saw a boy about my age. "Hi. You are?" I asked, I slipped my phone in my pocket. "Danny. Danny Fenton. You?" Danny said. "Danellia Heartly. The new girl from Tennessee." I said suting my locker. "Well, its nice to meet you." he remarked. We shook hands. The bell rang. "Bye." "Bye." I ran to fourth period.

I sat alone at lunch. Another fire-colored stream came from my mouth. Then, Danny and nerd-like dude. "Hey, Danellia, this is Tucker, my best friend."Danny said. "Please, call me Dani or Dan."I said as I shook hands with Tucker. "Ok."Tucker said.  
We finished our lunches in slience. That is until some football player walked up to me. "Hello, I'm Dash." Dash said.  
"I'll try to remember that, Loser." I said, getting up. I walked in to the gym. "Get out!" some girl screamed. "I'm sorry..I didn't.." I began. "Leave her alone. Tell me whatz your name and can you sing?" another girl asked. "Danellia.  
And yeah I can sing." I said. "Sing Too Cool by Selena Gomez." "Ok"

"I'm too cool for my dress These shades don't leave my head Everything you say is so irrelevant You follow and I lead You want to be like me But your just a wannabe love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool Yeah I'm too cool To know you Don't take it personal Don't get emotional You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not Exactly who you think you are Can't tell you what you haven't got When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you

Lucky I'm so nice Even I'm surprised You are still allowed to be in my crew Show you how it's done If you want to be someone Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool Yeah I'm too cool To know you Don't take it personal Don't get emotional You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not Exactly who you think you are Can't tell you what you haven't got When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents I got it all Well others have to try all their lives Still they never get the call That's the difference between you and me Obviously I'm a natural I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool Yeah I'm too cool To know you Don't take it personal Don't get emotional You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

Too cool Yeah I'm too cool To know you Don't take it personal Don't get emotional You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you" I sang.

"Perect, Welcome to the band, Rock On. I'm Anna." Anna said. "I'm Bailey. Thats Chelse."Bailey said pointing to the girl who yelled at me. "Meet us here after school and pratice with us." Chelse said. I ran off.  



	2. Danellia

Danelia's POV~

They day bragged on. I met they girls after school. "Uh,Danellia, this is Ella." Bailey said. "Yeah,yeah. Lets start with Bullseye by Aly & AJ." Chelse said. So, I sang.

Everybody's trying to get to me Every guy is all for the kill I'm the type of girl worth pursuing But I won't be caught standing still,I won't You're blowin all of your attention on me Take your best shot I bet you'll miss You got me interested enough to stand closer Maybe try a little, kiss

You hit the bullseye, baby (You hit the bullseye, baby)  
Now I'm into you crazy (You know ya hit the mark)  
Don't know how you got me started (I'm not an easy target, HIT!)  
(You hit the bullseye)  
You hit my heart

I'm surprised the way you affect me Like an arrow penetrating my heart Naturally you seem to just get me So obviously you're pretty smart HA HA HA!  
I like the way you're all dressed up, messed up I like the way you don't care I was that you'd ring my bell but Then you whispered in my ear

You hit the bullseye, baby (You hit the bullseye, baby)  
Now i'm into you crazy (You know you hit the mark)  
Don't know how you got me started (I'm not an easy target, HIT!)  
(You hit the bullseye)  
You hit my heart

You hit my heart (heart, heart)  
You didn't ask me for my number?  
Wait, you didn't ask me for my number?  
Hmm I like the fact that you didn't ask that Cause you already got my number, huh

You hit the bullseye, baby (You hit the bullseye, baby)  
Now I'm into you crazy (You know you hit the mark)  
Don't know how you got me started (I'm not an easy target, HIT!)  
(You hit the bullseye)  
(You hit the bullseye)  
(You hit the bullseye)  
You hit my heart

"Perfect! We can enter the school band contest. What should we play?" Ella said. "In A Second by Aly & AJ!" I said.  
"Ok. Lets pratice that." Chelse said.

Danny's POV~

I flew into the audution and heard someone sing.

Don't know where you are Wish I just could be near you I would sail oceans To get a glimpse of how you feel

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

What I think You are just perfect Could it be That I am worth it Is this thing an open door Walk right through to something more You and me My life would change in a second In a second

Her voice was beautiful. "Is it me ot\r I feel like I being watched?" a girl asked. I flew away.

Don't know how you feel You seem to keep it to yourself Would you climb mountians To show me this is something real

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

What I think You are just perfect Could it be That I am worth it Is this thing an open door Walk right through to something more You and me My life would change in a second In a second

Could it be Could it be You and me You and me Do I see Do I see Clearly

What I think You are just perfect Could it be That I am worth it Is this thing an open door Walk right through to something more

What I think You are just perfect Could it be That I am worth it Is this thing an open door Walk right through to something more You and me My life would change in a second In a second 


	3. The Band Contest

~The Next Day~

Danny's POV~

"Guys, I heard this amazing voice yesterday!" I said as I ran up to Danellia and Tucker. Danellia was wearind a dark purple dress and dark purple heels. "Really?" Danellia asked, turning around to look at me. "Yeah, she was amazing, Danellia!" I said. "One, you know you can call me Dani or Dan. Two, Yeah, Riiiiiiiigghhhht." Dani said. "Really, Dani, she was amazing. And did you know that you're a jeck?" I asked. Danellia put her hands on her hips. "Why thank you Danny.  
And fine!" She said, stomping off. "Nice dude, you ticked her off." Tucker said. "Yeah, I know." I sighed and went on with day.

Danellia's POV~

"Guys,GUYS!" I yelled. Ella,Chelse,Bailey,and Anna turned around. "What?" Chelse asked. "Some guy heard us rehuse yestwerday!" I said, frighted. "Oh my gosh! What are we going to do?" Anna asked, stepping down the steps. "We need to pick another song and fast!" Ella said, jumping off the stage. "How about Stronger by Demi Lovato?" Bailey said. "Thats OK with me."Chelse said. "Then, lets pratice!" I said. We played.

The night is getting darker And soon the stars will be falling down to rescue us Sing s song for me Lift me highger with your words Sing that cold meldoy

So follow me onto the moonlit sidewalk And take my hand grip it tighter And dont let go

*Chorus*  
Passions taking over skies Leaving sand behind for them to choke on And they try to speak negativly about us But they cant say antother word but They realize jealousy has taken over there minds And the words they try to break me down with only make us stronger.

Did you feel that breeze A tide of chills just swept over me it must have been from the brush of your hand.  
Pull me into your arms A little closer baby I wanna see you standing next to me

So tkae a walk wiht me But keep the pace down I dont wan this night to end Cant we run away together

Passions taking over skies Leaving sand behind for them to choke on And they try to speak negativly about us But they cant say antother word

Passions taking over skies Leaving sand behind for them to choke on And they try to speak negativly about us But they cant say antother word but They realize jealousy has taken over there minds And the words they try to break me down with only make us stronger.

The night is geting darker,  
And soon the stars will be falling down to rescue us.

"That was great and the contest is tommorrow." Bailey said. "Great? That was perfect!" Anna said. We headed home.

~The Next Day~

"Hey,Danellia, can I ask you something?" a blonde guy asked me. "Sure...Uh..." "Dash. Will you go out with me?" Dash asked. "Sure." "See you later." Dash asked, running off. That was so weird. "WILL ALL STUNDENTS AND BANDS REPORT TO THE GYM. THANK YOU." the entercom said. I ran to the gym and put on my outfit. it was a gold dress with gold leggings,  
and gold heels. "First up, Please Save Me." Mr. Lancer said handing the mic to some blonde girl. She sang...

The night is getting darker And soon the stars will be falling down to rescue us,  
Sing a song for me,  
Lift me higher with your words,  
Sing that cold melody.

So follow me Onto the moonlit sidewalk And take my hand Grip it tighter, and don't let it go

Passions taking over skies Leaving sand behind for them to choke on And they'll try to speak Negatively about us,  
But they can't say another word But they'll realize,  
Jealousy has taken over their minds And the words they try to break me down with They only make us stronger.

Did you feel that breeze?  
A tide of chills just swept over me It must of been from the brush of your hand Pull me into your arms A little closer baby I wanna see you standing Next to me

So take a walk with me,  
But keep the pace down I don't want this night to end Can't we runaway together?

Passions taking over skies Leaving sand behind for them to choke on And they'll try to speak Negatively about us,  
But they can't say another word...

Passions taking over skies Leaving sand behind in the wind for them to choke on And they'll try to speak Negatively about us But they can't say another word But they'll realize,  
Jealousy has taken over their minds And the words they try to break me down with They all make us stronger

The night is getting darker And soon the stars will be falling down to rescue us.

"Guys, lets change our number fast!" Chelse said. "Superman by Taylor Swift." I said. "Thats a good one.  
I'm going for that one." Bailey. "Same." "Same." "Same." "Ok, its settled, Superman it is." Chelse said. "Next is Rock On playing..." I walked on stage and told Mr. Lancer we changed it. "Sumperman by Taylor Swift." Mr. Lancer handed me the mic. I sang.

Tall dark and superman He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away To save the world or go to work Its the same thing to me Hes got his mothers eyes his fathers ambition I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him And I know every word that you say, yay You smile and say how are you I say just fine I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you ... forever

I watched superman fly away Youve got a busy day today To save the world ill be around I watched superman fly away Come back ill deal with you someday Ill be right here on the ground When you come back down

Talk dark and beautiful Hes complicated hes irrational But I hope someday you take me away and save the day, yeeeeahhh Something in his deep browns eyes has me sing Hes not as bad like this, reputation I can't hear one single word they said, noooooo You really got places to be and I'll be old then I always forget to tell you I love you I loved you from the very first day

I watched superman fly away Youve got a busy day today To save the world ill be around I watched superman fly away Come back ill deal with you someday Ill be right here on the ground When you come back down

And I watch you fly around the world And I hope your texting some other girl I hope you dont forget about me Im far away but i'll never let you go Im lovestruck and looking out the window Dont forget dont forget where ill be Right here wishing the flowers were from you Wishing the card was from you Wishing the card was from you

Cuz I loved you from the very first day

I watched superman fly away Youve got a busy day today to save the world Ill be around forever and ever here I watched superman fly away I swear ill be with you someday Ill be right here on the ground When you come back down

La, la, la

When you come back down

Cheers came from everywhere. "Thank you. There really is heroes in this town." I said, bowing. Cheers csme again. We walked off stage. I sat next to Danny. "So, you were the singer who sang that song." Tucker said. "Yup." I sighed. Danny's mouth dropped open. "What?" I asked. "You were that girl?" "Yup. Theres even more you don't know about me. You'll never know. Music played about a hour. "The winner is Rock On." Mr. Lancer annoced. "Got to go." I told my friends. "Thank you, thank you." I said. "Now, who wants a another song. If This Was A Movie." Chelse said. I sang...

Last night I heard my own heart beating Sounded like footsteps on my stairs Six months gone and I'm still reaching Even though I know you're not here I was playing back a thousand memories baby Thinkin bout everything we've been through Maybe i've been going back too much lately Time stood still and I had you

Come back come back come back to me like You would you would if this was a movie Stand in the rain outside til I came out Come back come back come back to me like I know that we could work it out somehow But if this was a movie you'd be here by now...  
Like you could you could if you just said you're sorry

I know people change and these things happen But I remember how it was back then Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing Cos nothing like this ever happened to them Now I'm pacing down the hall Chasing down the street Flashback to a night when you said to me Nothings gonna change not for me and you Not before I knew how much I had to lose...

Come back come back come back...

Cheers rang in my ears. I still couldn't believe we were new the Casper High band.  



	4. The Truth

Danny's POV~

Today, Danellia said that theres things I'll never know about her. I wonder what she means. Danellia Ghost flew up to me. "Hey, I really need to tell you something." she said, landing on the building. "OK." was all i could say. "I'm not what you think I am." She sighed, tuening her gutair around to face me. "What are you then?" I asked, stepping back. "I'm human and ghost." She said turning into Danellia Heartly. I gasped. "I'm sorry. Please don't tell." Danellia begged.  
"I won't. Cause..." I said, as , myself, turned into Danny Fenton. She gasped with a shock look. I smiled. "Well, now we're even." she said. That made both of us smile. 


End file.
